


Getting Lost

by mysensitiveside



Category: Popular (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysensitiveside/pseuds/mysensitiveside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lacks navigational skills. Or so Brooke thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lost

“God, Sam, what is wrong with you? You’re supposed to be a ‘big city girl,’ remember?” Brooke practically growled in frustration. “How could you have possibly gotten us lost for this long??”

Sam furrowed her brow, staring at the map in seeming confusion. She turned it around, trying to see if that would help.

“Well with all the one-way streets... I’m sorry, Brooke, but it’s really confusing,” Sam explained.

Brooke sighed. “It simply can’t be as bad as you’re making it. Give me the map! You can drive, and _I’ll_ navigate!”

“No!” Sam interjected, maybe a bit more forcefully than necessary. “It’s okay, I’ll get us there, I promise. Eventually.”

Sam looked out the window, looking for a street sign. They should have taken a left at that stop sign, but Sam decided not to say anything for a little while longer.

She would make sure to get them to their destination eventually, as promised. But not yet. Because as soon as they arrived, Brooke would go off and do her own thing. And so even if it meant making Brooke angry, even if it meant making Brooke question her intelligence and her navigation skills...

More time “lost” meant more time together. And that made it all worth it.

 **THE END**


End file.
